


Ravenous

by IronShield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cell Phones, Cock Slut, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome, Triple Penetration, cumming untouched, fronttage, slutty!Steve, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronShield/pseuds/IronShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Perfect Body"</p><p>Steve keeps thinking about the promise Tony made. Now Steve wants to fulfill his body's every desire once again and get with a few other Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time coming! I hope you all enjoy this as much as the last one! :>

Ever since Steve revealed his true sexual desires to a certain billionaire he became almost shameless when he was off duty. Steve hung around Tony while he worked, rubbing himself through his jeans, enjoying how hard it was for Tony to concentrate. One day when Steve was feeling particularly naughty he rubbed himself against Tony’s thigh when Bruce had his back turned. How he wanted to throw all the gadgets that they were working on off the table and have Bruce see that he wasn’t the only caged animal.

Today the Avengers had a meeting, they all sat around a big table listening to Fury... and Steve could barely keep it together. His throbbing cock strained in the waistband of his pants. Tony gave Steve knowing glances. The fact that only he knew what a sex starved beast the great Captain America was, was thrilling. 

Steve could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach and pants. If this meeting went on for much longer he wouldn’t be able to hide his arousal. He shifted in his seat attempting to relieve his aching need, but the movement of the fabric made him almost cry out from pleasure. 

As Fury spoke the soldier’s eyes wandered to the others in the room. He hadn’t forgot the promise Tony had said to him a few weeks prior, the first time they had marathon sex. His mouth watered looking at each Avenger, wondering how hard it would be for him and Tony to get them all to have sex with him… At the same time. Steve quietly gasped, his cock pulsed, adding to the wetness. Fuck.

“Rogers… do you have anything to add?”

Steve jumped a little, startled by the sudden shift in attention. He jerked his head towards Fury and looked at him, a confused look on his face. “Uhhh...” Steve blushed slightly, it wasn’t like him to have his mind wander during a meeting. “N-no. Everything sounds fine,” he lied. 

“Then meeting adjourned,” Fury said and everyone but Steve and Tony rose to their feet. They all left the room in a hurry, eager to get back to work. Bruce hung back and looked at the two men, placing his hand on the doorframe. “Tony, you coming to the lab?” he asked. 

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yup! I just have something to speak to Rogers about, then I’ll be down.” Bruce nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

The room stayed silent for a few seconds to make sure everyone was far enough away. “Tony-" Steve broke the silence, his voice high with need. The soldier stood, his blush deepening. Tony’s eyes grew wide, a chuckle escaped his lips. “Look how wet your pants are… don’t tell me you came just from sitting there.” Steve looked at the floor, ashamed. “I couldn’t help it…”

“You did!?” Tony gaped. “Well it looks like you don’t need me to get off…” He stood to leave and Steve lunged for him. Steve pressed his crotch against Tony’s and groaned from the much needed contact.

Tony smirked, “I knew that would get you to brush your embarrassed nature aside.” Steve stared right at Tony, the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. “Have to cum-“ Steve moaned as he frantically began humping Tony’s thigh.

Steve panted and moaned into the crook of Tony’s neck, his arms wrapped around Tony’s body, desperately clinging to his shirt. “You’re so hard for me,” Tony thrust his crotch and thigh up and down, giving the soldier more friction. “Mmm such a good slut.” 

Steve gasped at those words and he came, his load spattering onto his stomach and dripping into his pants. The blonde didn’t slow his grinding hips for a moment, he raised his head and gave Tony a needy open mouthed kiss.

This is what Tony loved about Steve everything is so desperate, so raw. Tony’s cock was fully erect, both cocks rubbing against the other through their pants. Both straining and leaking, so slippery from the cum. It was all teeth and tongues and hard cocks grinding against the other.

They both pulled away from the kiss and cried out, cumming at the same time. They rode the aftershocks of orgasm embraced, riding out the last drops of cum on each other’s thigh. They slumped to the floor and laid on their backs, panting. Both a mess, so sweaty and undone. Of course Steve was still straining against his cum soaked pants.

“Tony when you meet Bruce in the lab today… could you ask him?”

The billionaire slowly lifted his head, still in afterglow of orgasm. “Hmm?” he asked lazily. “Ask Bruce.” Steve pressed. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re asking me this now after that incredibly hot moment we just had.” Tony teasingly ran his fingers along the riged outline of Steve’s cock. Steve groaned at the light touch his hips involuntarily bucked towards the man’s hand.

“Tony- Please.” Steve gazed at him, his hunger growing. “I want you, Bruce and Clint to fuck me.” Steve swallowed thickly. "I need The Other Guy to fuck me.”

Tony hastily stood like he had been struck with a lightning bolt. “What am I doing laying on the floor when I have places to be? Gonna go change, shower and meet Bruce in the lab to talk. Love you bye!” he left the room at sonic speed, careful not to run into any fellow Avengers on the way back to his room.

Steve licked his lips. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Bruce. Plus some smutty goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one!! There won't be as much talking in the next chapters, but it had to be done. Enjoy!! :>

“Hey Bruce!” Tony cheerfully entered the lab, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Bruce looked up from the monitor for a moment before looking back down. “Oh hi, Tony. You took a little longer than I thought so I got started. I hope that’s alright.”

“That’s totally fine, not a problem.” Tony said with a nod, smiling all the while.

“So can you look this over an see if everything is correct?” Bruce glanced up again and finally did a double take. He stared at the other man for a second. “Why are you smiling so much?” He asked tilting his head slightly.

“Bruce I have a question to ask.” Tony leaned against a console. Bruce settled back into his chair “Sure, what’s up?”

“Would you like to see how far we can push something? See how far we can make something reach it’s limits before it collapses?” the billionaire’s eyes narrowed in question. Bruce raised his eyebrows at the idea. “It sounds interesting, what would we be testing? A suit or something?”

Tony strode over to where the older man sat and took a seat next to him. “Recently I’ve seen the effects of what a certain super soldier can do and I would love to show you.”

“You mean Steve?” Bruce furrowed his brow, slightly confused. "But Tony we know how much he can bench and how fast he can run. What more do we need to test?”

Tony absentmindedly bit his bottom lip before he replied. “How much he can stretch.”

“Oh I’m sure he can stretch just fine. I’m certain he doesn’t even need to stretch before a workout.” Bruce went on, not understanding what Tony meant. Tony chuckled. “I’ll just tell you then… Steve and I,” Tony paused and stared right at Bruce who was leaned over, giving the other man his full attention.

“We fuck a lot.”

Bruce instantly pulled back, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as round as dinner plates. “What!?” He asked absolutely flabbergasted.

“Yup. Remember I said I had to talk to Rogers about something before you left the meeting room?” Bruce nodded, his eyes unblinking. “Yeah well Captain America, the symbol of truth and justice jumped me. He was already hard and rubbed against me and came two times in a row. Three times counting the little spurt he had during the meeting.”

“Wait…” Bruce stood, unable to keep still anymore. “Why are you telling me this?”

Tony stood and caught the other man by the wrist. “Bruce… the first night Steve and I were together he came a total of thirteen times. Not counting the number of times he probably came before he showed up at my door.” Tony took in a deep breath. “Imagine how many times we could make Steve orgasm together!”

Bruce shook his head. “I don’t know Tony I-“

“Steve wants this!” Tony pressed. “He wants you, me and Clint.” Tony avoided mentioning The Hulk, he didn’t want to scare the older man away.

“I don’t think I could… I mean, it’s Steve…” Bruce began to flush a little. Tony laughed, letting go of the scientist’s wrist. “Come on! When was the last time you even had sex?” Tony clapped Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce shifted, looking down at the floor. “Tony you know I can’t. Normal people won’t be able to handle-“

Tony held up his hand and stopped Bruce mid-sentence. “Steve isn’t normal though, a super soldier is the perfect outlet for you! He’s up for sex any time," Tony smirked. "He’s a total slut.” “Tony!” Bruce exclaimed, shocked at the way the billionaire spoke about his friend.

“It’s fine, really,” Tony said with a wave of his hand. “If good old Cap was here right now I bet all my money that he would be getting off. I would love to run some tests and see what happens in his brain to make him all sex crazed, like he’s lost his mind.”

There was a silence and they stood there looking at each other. Tony noted Bruce didn’t try to leave.

“Bruce…” Tony finally broke the silence. "Steve wants this. We’re not going to force you, if you don’t want to do this, it’s fine. Just know that if you don’t show I’ll be forced to bare the burden of having Steve’s perfect body all to myself.” Tony strode to the doorway and halted, turning around. "Come by my room in an hour. Steve and I will be waiting.” With that he left, praying that he made Steve sound enticing enough for someone like Bruce.

••••••••••••••••••••

“I’m cummiiiing!” Steve’s body went completely rigid and cum splattered all over his chest and stomach, his ass clenched tight around the three dildos penetrating his slick hole. “Good boy,” Tony cooed and shoved one of the dildos in farther. The soldier was still mid-orgasm and the sudden pressure made him moan from the pain of overstimulation, his head thrashing, body tense, fists clenched tight.

“You like that?” Tony pulled at all three dildos, sliding them out of Steve’s ass. Without warning he forcefully shoved them back in, making Steve’s hole take all three at their widest girth. Steve howled as he continued to cum, his back bowing upward even further, stripes of white reaching his face and neck.

Tony slowly pulled the dildos out and shoved them back in, repeating it faster and faster each time. Steve continued cumming, his cries becoming higher and louder with each thrust.

Tony heard a knock at the door and the billionaire smiled. “Jarvis, let him in.” He didn’t slow down.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Wave after wave of jizz spilled all over Steve's sculpted body as his ass was pounded without mercy. The brunette gave a twisted smile and with his free hand he picked up a fourth dildo and slowly inserted it, his talented hands never breaking the fast pace he was fucking Steve with. Tony groaned, marveling at how Steve's ass swallowed the fourth dildo, knowing he could add more. "How is that stretch?"

“Tony T-tony! Ahhh-“ Steve choked, tears stinging his eyes. “Fuuuck!” Steve's hips jackhammered upward spilling cum into his own hair.

“Nice cum shot.” Tony commented while Steve hungrily opened his mouth to lick whatever he could reach. The brunette slowed his pace, watching as Steve’s orgasm lessened. Finally he stopped fucking Steve and slid the dildos out of Steve’s gaping hole. The soldier’s cum flow finally began to subside to a steady drip. Even after that intense orgasm, Steve’s dick was still rock hard against his cum soaked abs.

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Tony suddenly asked.

“Hmm?” Steve raised his head slightly, giving the other man a questioning look.

“I’m talking to Bruce.”

“What!?” Steve whipped his head towards the door and sure enough Bruce was standing there. The man looked completely awestruck.

“Bruce!” Steve sat up quickly, cum spilling down his front and onto his legs. “I had no idea I-“ his voice cracked as he blushed uncontrollably. “Go get cleaned up Steve, don’t take too long,” Tony grinned. Steve nodded as he hastily stood and ran into the bathroom, leaving a trail of cum on the floor.

 _Oh god I had no idea he was standing there. How long was he there? Why didn’t I notice him? What does he think of me?_ Steve turned on the shower and stepped inside. _I can’t believe he saw that! Bruce is the type of person to ease into things, not run straight into something. Fuck._ The soldier ran his fingers through his hair. _I hope Tony knows what he’s doing._

••••••••••••••••••••

“I suppose you planned that?” Bruce still stood where he first walked in, his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Tony. The billionaire nodded in affirmation. “Of course I did. I knew you needed to see Steve’s true self right off the bat. Just as I told you, sex crazed and ready for more.”

“Steve looked surprised. Looks to me like you didn’t tell him I was coming.” Bruce pressed, talking a few steps towards the there man. “I told him you were coming in two hours, not one. A slight discrepancy on my part.” Tony began stripping cum soaked seats off the bed. "After a few minutes with each other, you or Steve won’t even care about this ‘incident’. Trust me.”

Bruce stood silent for a moment, letting the images of what he had just witnessed swirl in his mind. Steve was willing, weighing the pros and cons… what was the problem? “As long as I have control. If The Other Guy wants in, I’m leaving. I’m not ready for that."

Tony frowned, but it was expected. “Sure. I’m sure Steve will understand too.” Damn, that’s what he really wanted to see.

Bruce took in a deep breath. Time to see what his own body could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce commands Steve to cum and startes to experiment, like a true scientist should!

Steve stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned, remembering the naughty things he did with his own reflection. He wanted to stroke himself, but he decided against it. If he was going to do that, he wanted a captive audience. He hoped Tony and Bruce were both waiting out in the bedroom for him. 

He took in a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Steve smiled when he saw Bruce and Tony sitting on the bed looking at him.

Steve suddenly felt a little self-conscious. If it was just Tony sitting there he would have been on the bed in a second, begging to cum. But this was Bruce! He probably would have had a lot of forplay and kissing before moving forward. And here Steve was, already naked and hard.

Steve stood there for a few seconds eyeing the two men. Tony broke the silence with a clap of his hands. “I’m gonna go take a leak. You two can uhhhh… Get started.” He strode past Steve and closed the bathroom door. 

Steve slowly padded over to where the other man sat. His heart began to beat faster. Bruce pat the bed signaling Steve to sit beside him. Steve sat down and opened his mouth the speak. “Bruce I-“ the scientist’s index finger flew to Steve’s mouth, silencing him. “If I’m going to do this, we need to start now before I lose my nerve.” He then cupped Steve’s face brought him into a kiss.

The kiss was light against Steve’s lips, the feeling was a lot different than kissing Tony. They remained that way for a few seconds before Bruce pulled away, his eyes slowly opened to see Steve looking right back at him. There was a silence then “Bruce-” Steve began again. Suddenly Bruce’s hand shot out and took hold of Steve’s rigid cock. The soldier cried out and looked down in shock to where the other man gripped him tightly.

“This.” Bruce gave Steve’s cock one hard stroke. “Is mine now, understand?” His voice was firm and commanding. Steve slowly met Bruce’s gaze. The scientist was calm but there was a look in his eye that Steve had never seen before. “Y-yes,” Steve swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe how quickly things escalated!

“Do what you’re told, like a good soldier and I’ll give you what you need,” Bruce released his grasp on the super soldier’s length. “Get on the bed and barely touch yourself. Give yourself the least contact with your hand that you can.”

Steve was a little confused, but he did as he was told. He slowly laid on the bed and Bruce sat on the bed next to him. The blonde slid his hand down his chest and abs till he finally reached his dick. “Wrap your hand around it, but ghost over the skin. Trust me.” Bruce smiled at Steve and he did as he was told.

Steve loosely wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pumped his hand along the thick shaft. He wanted so desperately to tighten his grip but he had to obey his orders. He always obeyed. 

He rolled his hips, letting his cock slide up and down in his hand. With each upward thrust Steve breathed in and out, he soon began breathing in tandem with the slow roll of his hips. Precum beaded at the tip and drooled down the length of his cock, spilling onto his knuckles. 

“That’s it,” Bruce whispered, never taking his eyes off of Steve. “Nice and slow.” He audibly swallowed when Steve’s lust filled eyes met his gaze. Steve kept the steady pace, his hand so slack around his cock, barely giving him any friction and yet… the constant ghost of a touch and slow stimulation was driving him wild. “Ah ah ah ah-“ Steve let out a quiet moan with each thrust of his hips. His cock was so slick with precum and his hand was so tantalizingly close to giving him the release he needed.

“Are you close?” Bruce asked, intently gazing at Steve’s huge weeping erection. “Yes, sir.” Steve said, his voice breathy and low. The scientist looked back into Steve’s glazed over eyes. “Keep up that slow pace. Let your orgasm build.” Bruce’s voice was a whisper. "Feel how agonizingly delicious the slackness of your hand is. Each pump of your hips bringing you closer and closer to cumming…"

Steve’s breathing was becoming shaky as his body became consumed in the steady unrelenting pleasure and Bruce’s sweet words. Bruce leaned down and kissed Steve. It was open mouthed this time with so much need. They pulled away, a string of saliva connected them. Bruce growled in a low voice. “Cum.”

It was a command and that was it. Steve’s mouth opened wide in a quiet scream as he came. He covered his chest and abs with shot after shot, his hand still keeping that steady pace. It wasn’t as explosive as other orgasms Steve has had, but there was a lot of cum and he just kept cumming.

Bruce sat back and watched as Steve’s body writhed and arched as he came all over himself. All the while Steve’s eyes never left Bruce. Just seeing the other man there, knowing that his command is what made him spill over the edge added to the intensity and longevity of the orgasm. 

“I see you two are getting along.” Tony said suddenly. Bruce glanced over at the billionaire, he hadn’t even noticed Tony had re-entered the room. 

“Ahhhh ahhhhhh ahhh-“ Steve gasped still cumming, his hand still ghosting over the skin. “Beautiful, isn’t he Bruce?” Tony now stood beside Bruce. They stared down at Steve and he looked back at them and gave a smile, his orgasm still showing no sign of stopping.

“Touch him,” Tony suggested, nudging Bruce on the shoulder. “Wouldn’t he be sensitive?” the scientist asked, looking up and Tony in question. “Just do it. Look at how he responds. Experiment! He can take it.” Tony reassured Bruce and nudged his shoulder again. “Look at how much he’s cumming just from you commanding him to.”

No argument there. Bruce slowly brought his hand to Steve’s right nipple, took it between his thumb and index finger and gave it an experimental pinch. Steve’s eyes blew wide and he cried out in pleasure.

“Going right for one of his most sensitive places I see.” Tony remarked with a smile. “I guessed he might have been hyper sensitive here,” Bruce pinched harder and pulled upward. “Ahhhhhh!" Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head and his cock pulsed, cum erupting with more force than before. 

“You like it when people play with your tits, don’t you Steve?” Tony asked, his cock becoming hard from the spectacle before him. Steve couldn’t reply, he was too far gone, to overly stimulated.

Bruce took the second nipple with his other hand and tugged on them both and Steve continued to cum, every muscle in his body taught and straining. “Keep pumping yourself,” Bruce commanded, slapping his chest, making his pecks jiggle. Steve was wildly pumping his cock finally giving himself the much needed friction he desperately needed.

Bruce cupped Steve’s big, beautiful, cum covered tits and brought them together, giving the soldier breathtaking cleavage. The jizz dripped down into the cleavage and pooled there. What a perfect sight.

His body was covered in white liquid and his orgasm had just now began to subside. 

Steve’s grip began to slacken on his dick and his thrusting hips slowed to a stop. The soldier lay still, his chest heaving as he gasped for air, his eyes closed.

Bruce stood and looked at Tony with an apologetic look. “It looks like Steve is out for the night. I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to make him cum so much so fast.”

Tony only grinned knowingly. “Don’t worry Bruce. Steve is ready for more.” Bruce arched an eyebrow in skepticism. “How can Steve possibly be up for more?”

As if to answer the scientist’s question a low whisper from Steve was heard.

“Please fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I've been busy these past few months and my new chapter went untouched for a long time. I hope this chapter was a good read after my little delay in uploading it. <3 :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony finally give Steve want he's been wanting.

Steve’s eyes slowly opened and he gazed at Tony and Bruce, his eyes full of hunger. Bruce looked impressed and confused while Tony grinned with narrowed eyes at the scientist.

“Bruce, I’m ready for more.” Steve’s eyes wandered down to his painfully hard erection. “I want this... I need this…" Steve swallowed and bit his lip, his brows knit together in desperation. "Please fuck me!” 

“Leeeeet’s wash you off first, Rogers,” Tony strode to the bed and took Steve’s hand to help him to his feet. “We’ll be right back, I’m just gonna help Steve wash off.” Tony winked at Bruce as he headed to the bathroom with a jizz covered Steve in tow.

“Ohh Steve-“ Tony sighed in between kisses he covered the soldier with. The water from the shower cascaded on them both. “Did you notice how Bruce became so possessive of you?” 

“Mmm yes. It was very unexpected.” Steve mused. “I definitely didn’t expect him to grab me the way he did.”

“Maybe it was a little bit of The Other Guy poking through. That will work to your advantage my dear Captain,” Tony said as he slid his soapy hands down Steve’s chest. “Maybe he’ll fuck you good and hard.” Tony paused and gave a chuckle. "It’s always the quiet ones who are animals in bed… well look who I’m talking to!” Tony made his point by pinching Steve’s nipple, making the soldier groan. “I thought I was the only one who could make you cum on command…” Tony absentmindedly moved his thumb and index finger and slowly rubbed the taught nipple.

“You jealous?”

Tony’s head snapped up and looked into the soldier’s eyes. “Of course not!” he scoffed. “I just don’t want you to forget who you belong to.” Tony slowly ran his index finger along the underside of Steve’s thick cock, marveling at it’s length. “You’re mine, Steve. Don’t you forget that.” Tony took Steve in his hand and squeezed hard. “Bruce may have touched you and made you cum,” he drew himself close and hissed into the soldier’s ear. “But I was the one who turned you back into the cock loving slut that you were made to be.” 

“Uhhhhh-“ Steve groaned thrusting his hips to feel some friction from Tony’s grip on his dick. “Tony,” Steve’s voice was low, his breathing slightly labored. “I’m your sex toy.” His cock throbbed and his dick drooled out a thick load of cum despite Tony’s tight grip. “I’m yours, whenever and wherever you need a hole. Mmmm… Tony just say the word I’ll do anything you ask.” Another load dripped out and Steve reached a hand around to his own ass and slid a water slick finger inside his needy hole. Steve spoke through high pitched moans. “Ahh ah. Wake me up with your cock deep inside me. Don’t ask permission- just uhhh- fuck me hard and dirty whenever you want.” Steve’s voice shook, he was so close.

Two more fingers pressed in deep giving Steve a good stretch as he imagined Tony fucking him like that. “Please just let me be your sex toy. Ahh ahhh ahhh!” A fourth finger joined the others and Steve pushed his hand in so deep that some of his palm slid inside. “Just- uhhh… use my body. Bend me over whenever you want- fuck me like a good whore." Steve came hard, coating Tony’s chest and stomach with white. He kept fucking himself through it, enjoying how his ass clenched around his fingers from the climax. Small moans of ecstasy escaped Steve’s body each time he breathed. “I mean it Tony.” Steve leaned in and gave the other man a hungry sloppy kiss, still slowly fingering his ass. He moaned as their lips slipped apart. “I’m yours.” 

They washed each other off in a flash and were back in the bedroom where Bruce was waiting patiently. “Sorry that took us longer than I thought.” Tony apologized. “Steve fingered himself till he came on me and I had to wash off too.” “I see…” Bruce’s gaze landed on Steve who was sitting on the end of the bed, his eyes full of lust as he gazed at the two men before him. 

Tony took a step toward Steve and Bruce lingered behind. “Want my dick, Steve?” Tony cooed as he ran a finger along Steve’s jawline. “Yes, please!” the soldiers eyes were wide with desperation. Tony’s fingers made their way to Steve’s full lips and he teasingly ran his fingers over the skin, making Steve groan. “You want Bruce’s dick?” Steve nodded, his eyes slowly drifting to Bruce who didn’t move.

Tony looked back at Bruce and jerked his head toward Steve. “You can do anything you want to him, don’t be shy now.” Bruce took a tentative step forward and stopped. Steve guessed Bruce had time to think while he and Tony were in the bathroom, maybe he thought he went too far too fast…

“It’s ok.” Steve reassured Bruce with a small smile. He laid back on the bed and stretched out showing off every inch of his body. Steve groaned, arching his back up drawing pleasure from the gazes of the two men who now looked at him like a piece of juicy meat. 

Steve drew his hand to his mouth and slid them inside, closing his eyes and sucking, swirling his tongue around the digits getting them nice and wet. He moaned as he deep throated his fingers, simulating a cock. Once his fingers were good and dripping he slowly removed them, a thick string of saliva connected his hand and mouth as he drew away.

He drew his legs up so his ass was in full view. His hand traveled down, passed his perfect tits, delicious abs, throbbing cock to his hungry hole. He never broke eye contact with Bruce as he slowly inserted 3 glistening fingers inside. Steve groaned as he slowly fucked himself, enjoying the stretch when his knuckles slid inside. His cock dripped a generous amount of precum onto his abs. He inserted his pinky along with his other fingers, keeping the slow pace, enjoying the way his ass seemed to pull his fingers inside, begging to be stuffed wide and deep.

“Come on…” Steve’s voice was low and sensual. He drew his fingers out, showing off his slightly gaped hole. “I’m ready.”

Tony looked at Bruce and he nodded toward Steve. “You’re up,” he said with a smirk. Bruce had an eager look in his eye as he took a few more steps toward the perfect soldier in front of him. 

Steve groaned as he watched Bruce finally unzip his pants. Fuck yes. Finally this was happening. Bruce hadn’t even taken off his clothes, which Steve didn’t mind. When he was in the army some men just wanted a nice hole to fuck or a quick release between some beautiful cleavage, so there was no need for them to take off their uniforms.

Once Bruce finally had his dick out of his pants it was already rock hard. He must have some self control to not show any signs of discomfort. “Damn.” Tony remarked. Steve’s mouth watered from the sight of the scientist’s length. It was an impressive size and girth, nowhere near Steve’s size but bigger than Tony, who wasn’t small either. How lucky Steve was to be graced with such big cocks to satisfy him. Steve eagerly lifted his ass higher, showing off his twitching hole. “Come on-“ Steve’s voice was shaking, impatient. “Wanna be filled- please!”

Bruce took in a shaky breath, his eyes betraying how turned on he was. Finally FINALLY Steve felt Bruce’s dick lightly pressing against his opening. “Do it,” Steve begged in desperation. Bruce put a little pressure and he breached Steve, who let out a sinful moan. Ever so slowly Bruce pressed into Steve, bit by torturous bit. Steve growled in frustration, this snail’s pace was driving him mad! “Just- ughhh- f-fuck me-” he gasped, unable to keep his voice level.

Bruce was a little more than halfway and stopped. He gazed down at Steve and he smiled sweetly. “You feel so good, Steve.” He slowly drew out and back in faster making Steve give a small yelp. “I was going to make you beg more, but dammit you’re so beautiful.” Bruce began to shallowly thrust into Steve, with each thrust he buried his cock deeper and deeper inside. “So good. So open-” Bruce’s voice was low and breathy. 

“I gotta get in on this!” Tony exclaimed as he sat on the bed. He watched as Bruce fucked into Steve and the two men made eye contact. They smiled to each other and Bruce pulled out and plunged back inside, finally bottoming out at the same time Tony pinched Steve’s nipples. Steve cried out and came all over himself. Bruce now continuously fucked him hard and Tony played with his sensitive tits.

Tony swirled his fingers on Steve’s chest gathering as much thick cum as he could. “Open wide,” Tony said as he shoved his fingers into Steve’s mouth. Steve lapped at Tony’s fingers, nearly loosing it again from being fed his own cum while being fucked without mercy.

Soon Tony’s fingers were replaced by his cock. Steve’s head was tilted to to side so Tony didn’t deny Bruce a beautiful view of Steve’s lips wrapped around dick. Steve moaned like a whore and came again, his body taught and ass clenching around Bruce who didn’t slow his brutal pace. The tightness of his ass made the drag of Bruce’s thick cock on Steve’s insides oh so sweet. The soldier's eyes rolled back from pleasure, moaning around Tony’s dick. Steve's orgasm continued, his moans muffled by Tony fucking his throat. 

Finally Steve was getting fucked by two men. Fuck this is what he's wanted, what he's needed. Getting filled in his mouth and ass made his feel so dirty and fuuuuck it just feels so good.

“Fuck-“ Bruce whispered breathless. He lost his precise rhythm and began to wildly buck his hips as his orgasm began to take hold. The vibrations from Steve’s moans of ecstasy became too much for Tony. “Swallow it all, slut.” And with a final hard thrust he rammed his cock down Steve’s throat as far as it could go and he came.

Bruce gave a few more thrusts and with a sigh he came inside Steve. Steve felt himself being filled, claimed by cock, by cum, by these two men. He felt Bruce continue to cum more than a normal man. So fucking good. Steve gave a muffled gagging groan around Tony as he came again. His body convulsed violently, every muscle tight, hips bucking wildly. Cum showered on Steve, spattering his entire body in the obscene fluid. Wave after wave spilled from his throbbing cock, his mind lost in absolute bliss.

Tony popped his cock out of Steve’s mouth as the soldier’s orgasm began to slowly ebb. With a fucked out groan Steve managed to say the only word that came to his mind. “More-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience! It obviously took my forever to write this! It never quite satisfied me but now I finally think it's pretty good. (and honestly I need to move on with the next chapter) Once again thanks everyone! I hope you all liked it! :>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finally gets in on it.

It’s been over a week since Bruce found out about Steve and his ever escalating needs.

“Good boy,” Tony praised Steve who was eagerly fucking himself on the billionaire’s dick.

Steve was just checking in with Bruce and Tony to ask if they wanted food or a cup of coffee. Tony was the one who initiated the whole thing. Like Steve wanted he didn’t ask permission and touched Steve through his jeans. In minutes Steve was bent over a console begging for cock. It became hard sex, with Steve climaxing twice in the last ten minutes (thankfully Tony had the foresight to put a few towels down for easy cleanup) and was quickly climbing to his third.

Bruce sat at a consol, trying his best to tune out Steve’s pornographic moans, the slapping of his sweet ass against Tony’s pelvic bone and the slick sound of Steve’s obscene hole gliding back and forth on hard cock.

“Tony,” Bruce sighed trying his best to keep a cool composure. “We have to get back to work, this science won’t do itself.”

Tony glanced back at Bruce and smirked. “Don’t worry, this is just a break.” He turned his attention back to Steve and he smacked the soldier’s ass hard making Steve climax once more. Tony took the opportunity of the added tightness of clenching ass to ram into Steve until he came with a groan.

Tony slowly drew himself out and pulled up his pants. “You’re a great fuck toy Steve. But now there’s work to do.” Steve huffed in disapproval and reluctantly wiped himself off and pulled up his pants. The rigid outline of his cock was blatantly obvious. “Will I see you later?” Steve asked with hopeful eyes.

Bruce sighed and scratched his head. “I’m not sure, we have a lot of work to do.” Bruce wanted in on the action but he had to complete his other duties first. Tony gave a small apologetic smile. “Sorry Steve, we’ll try. In the meantime maybe go to my room and have some fun with a few toys to take the edge off.” 

“Thanks Tony,” Steve waved as he walked out of the lab towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the floor to Tony’s room and waited impatiently as the doors slowly closed. Steve groaned, feeling Tony’s cum starting to leak out of him. He absentmindedly ran his hand over his enormous bulge marveling at the size. Steve moaned as he palmed himself. Oh god he wanted to cum in his pants right here. The sight of his bulge was just too-

The elevator doors opened. “Steve?”

Steve fell to the floor half in shock and the other in embarrassment. 

It was Clint.

“Steve are you alright?” Clint hurried into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. “Do you need a doctor?" Steve’s breath was shaky, his face flushed. 

Steve grit his teeth in shame. This was not the way he wanted Clint to find out. "Clint I-" Steve swallowed not looking up. “I’m just…” he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more. With all he has done in the past it’s still impossible to not be embarrassed by his own sex drive when he needs to explain it.

Steve continued to look down and the elevator stayed silent. In seconds the doors opened to Tony's bedroom floor.

Steve hesitated before shakily taking in a long breath. He stood suddenly with Clint still kneeling down. “Are you ok to walk-“ Clint was cut short by the huge tent that was just inches from his face. Clint fell back on his ass before scrabbling up to face Steve who was blushing beat red.

“Sorry Clint I didn’t know how to say it. I figured you would see it anyway so…” Steve trailed off. Regardless of the embarrassment, just having Clint look at him when he's so hard in his pants made his cock twitch.

There was a short pause, nothing but Steve’s shaky panting could be heard.

Finally the archer broke the silence. “So you’re horny! Don’t sweat it, Cap!” Clint reached out and slapped Steve on the shoulder. “It happens to everyone. Actually, it’s nice to know it happens to you. Not so pure are ya?” he grinned. Clint’s remark was playful but it made Steve’s cock twitch once more. “No,” Steve’s voice was low, shaking from holding himself back. “I’m not pure at all.” 

Clint audibly swallowed as he stared at a flushed, panting, straining Captain America before him. It was like the super soldier was in heat or something.

“So is this… normal?” Clint asked. He could see Steve trying his best to hide it, but the soldier was making tiny slow movements of his hips. Steve was getting off on this.

“Mhmm, happens every time I get hard. I’m insatiable, so ravenous for it.” Steve paused and bit his bottom lip. Suddenly Steve stepped out of the elevator and down the hall. He had to get to Tony’s room, this is too much. He was getting off on Clint eyeing him. He didn’t want to cum like that, not if Clint wasn’t interested. 

“Steve!” Clint followed the soldier off the elevator. “I want to help.”

The soldier stopped at Tony’s bedroom door, still turned away from Clint. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice shaking. “I meant what I said. I’m insatiable.”

“Now what kind of teammate would I be if I just left you like this? Seems to me like you need a hand. Besides…” Clint smiled. “I don’t have anything else planned for today.”

Steve moaned when he felt Clint's arms wrap around him, his strong chest pushing against his back. Clint’s hand traveled down to Steve’s painfully hard cock. All he did was run his fingers along the outline of Steve’s clothed erection and Steve was cumming hard. He gave choked sobs as Clint continued rubbing, enjoying how the soldier got weak in the knees.

“Uhhh Clint,” Steve moaned, bucking his hips forward. Suddenly Steve was flipped around, his back hit against the door. He faced Clint with wide eyes, his chest heaving for air from the built up orgasm. 

“You know, I saw what you were doing,” Clint continued to trace the outline of Steve’s dick through his obscenely wet and sticky pants. “You were moving your hips, trying so hard to hide it.” Clint looked Steve in the eye, pointed to his own with his free hand and gave a cheeky smile. “These eyes see all my dear Cap.” 

“I think a tiny part of you wanted to get caught.” Clint’s eyes were now fixed on Steve’s crotch as he continued to stroke it. “You definitely have an exhibitionist streak in you.”

“Maybe-“ Steve gasped.

“Maybe?” Clint drew away so there was at least three feet between them and eyed Steve up and down. “I think definitely,” He folded his arms across his chest. “Show me what you were doing before I got on that elevator.”

Steve didn’t hesitate. His hand shot down straight into his pants. He groaned when his hand wrapped around his slick cum covered cock and jerked himself off.

His half lidded hungry eyes stayed fixed on Clint who stood there, watching him. Watching him do these dirty things. Watching him writhe and lose control from his own hand. Watching him as he came with a sinful moan, spilling into his pants over and over.

“Ahhh ahh-“ Steve moaned as he came down from his orgasm. “S- see.” he said shakily. “Not pure at all.”

There was a pause, like Clint was still processing that this really happened. Finally he grinned and broke the silence with a whistle and “Tony was right! You are a slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Tony! You're a sneaky one! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I had a ton of fun writing it. :>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is happy to be on his knees for Clint.

“Sorry I didn’t tell ya sooner Steve, but Tony said I should act like I didn’t know to see how embarrassed you’ll be. He said it was cute.” Clint paused and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not mad are you?”

Steve stood there slumped against the door, his hand still wrapped around his hard cock. His breath rattled, still in the afterglow of orgasm. “I don’t care how you found out,” Steve’s voice was a low growl as he stared at Clint. “Just use me however you like…” Steve ran his free hand up his abdomen, pulling up his shirt, showing off his abs. His hand rested against his pecs and he rubbed up and down, feeling his shirt caress against his nipples. “Please,” he groaned, drawing out the vowel in a pathetic whine.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Clint winked. In seconds they were tangled together and practically falling onto the floor as they managed to get the door open. The door was slammed shut behind them and they crashed onto Tony’s bed. Clint attacked Steve’s neck with a fury of biting and sucking making the soldier go wild, mewing and moaning with every touch.

Clint’s breath was hot against his neck. “You sound so good, Steve,” he drew away and sat up. Steve’s eyes snapped open. “Clint…” his brow knit together in a silent plea, his face so beautifully flush. “Man, you are cute.” Clint commented as he ran a finger along Steve’s reddened jawline.

“Clint,” Steve said again, his voice breathy and low. “Clint!” Steve grit his teeth in frustration, making his needs clear by bucking his hips upward, trying to grind against Clint’s thigh.

"Don’t worry Steve. I’ll give you what you want.” Clint hopped off the bed and with a few tugs he pulled off his own pants and underwear. He took something out of his pants pocket and placed it on a dresser within arm’s reach. Steve smiled at the sight, Clint was already nice and hard just from watching and kissing him.

“Everything, off,” Clint instructed with a snap of his fingers.

Steve swung his legs around the edge of the bed and stood, stripping out of his cum soaked pants and boxers.

“Now…” Clint trailed off, taking in a ragged breath before exhaling. “Suck me off,” his eyes never left the soldier’s. "Tony said you were a pro.”

Steve licked his lips and without question eagerly dropped to his knees. “I was made for this,” he whispered breathily before swallowing Clint’s cock down his throat. He moaned as another orgasm took hold, the feeling and taste of cock too powerful for him to hold back. He drew back and downed the whole length again, working his throat around it. The sensual moans coming from deep in his chest vibrated through his body and up his throat, making Clint gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Clint hissed, a free hand flying down to grip Steve’s hair. “Tony wasn’t kidding.”

Steve gave a muffled groan in response, shallowly moving back and forth for that constant feel of cock sliding down his eager throat.

“Mmmm yeah, just like that,” Clint groaned encouragingly while picking up the object he had placed on the dresser moments before.

Steve wasn’t paying attention to anything else. He was consumed by the taste of cock, the heaviness of it on his tongue, how slick it was, the obscene noises that he made while eagerly fucking his own mouth.

“Damn, Steve.”

Steve stopped mid swallow and let Clint’s dick pop free from his mouth. He looked up with wide eyes and he saw a phone in Clint’s hand. “Tony?” Steve’s voice was a little hoarse. “Hey Steve. We figured why not multitask while we’re in the lab? It was Bruce’s idea.” There was a faint “He’s lying!” from Bruce who was obviously across the room, working. Steve and Clint couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Who said you could stop?” Tony’s voice was heard again. “Suck him off.”

Steve’s heart began to pound faster in his chest. There was something so erotic about being watched on video. He wondered for a moment if Clint or Tony were also recording this so they could watch it again… or so he could watch it. Maybe they would show other people so that they could see what a talented mouth he has. How good he is. How much he could take. Those very un-Captain America thoughts made his dick twitch and drip in response.

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp tug on his hair. Clint was staring down with a reluctant look on his face. “I told you,” Tony’s voice was hard and commanding. “Put that cum hungry mouth of yours to work and suck Clint dry.”

“Yes…” Steve tilted his head back down so his lips rested against the tip of Clint’s dick. He parted his lips and slowly sunk down, happy to take every inch back into his mouth.

“Wait.” 

It was Tony again. “Open your mouth,” he growled. Steve obeyed, his jaw instantly went slack. Clint’s cock rested heavily on his tongue and it had just barely started to go down his throat. Steve looked up, peering at Clint and the phone in his hand, waiting to be told what to do.

“Clint, remember what I told you,” Tony raised his eyebrows as he stared right into the phone’s camera to “look directly” at Clint. “He wants to be used and he likes it rough. Just look at how good he’s being for you, holding your cock in his mouth, waiting for instructions like a good whore.” 

Clint turned his gaze away from the phone and looked down at Steve. The soldier looked absolutely gorgeous, his mouth was open and his tongue was out, eyes looking up at Clint, only Clint. The pinkness on his cheeks had faded away and his expression was nothing but unbridled hunger. He could feel Steve’s breath, the soft touch of his tongue on the underside of his length. Clint bit his lip and experimentally snapped his hips forward, shoving himself down Steve’s throat then back up again to rest on his tongue. 

Steve made a small noise at the sudden movement, but remained still, his eyes looking up, unwavering. He wiggled his tongue back and forth, tickling the underside of Clint’s dick, urging him to continue.

“You sure you want this?” Clint asked, him voice low from being so turned on. He needed confirmation from Steve first… it would just make him feel better.

Steve drew off Clint, trailing the tip of his tongue underneath the archer’s erection. He licked his lips and smiled. “It’s sweet of you to ask, but there’s no need. My mouth is yours, Clint.”

The second Steve opened his mouth, cock was stuffed inside and down his throat. “Make sure that jaw of yours stays slack so Clint can use you like a proper hole,” Tony instructed. 

Clint held Steve’s hair in a vice grip as he fucked him onto his dick. He rammed his cock down the soldier’s throat and held him there. Clint could feel the contractions of Steve’s esophagus as he tried to breathe. He snapped Steve’s head backward then down again, up and down, pounding into the soldier’s mouth without mercy. 

Steve’s gaze was fixed upward, looking at Clint and the phone as he was used like a sex toy. “That’s it,” Clint’s voice wavered. "Fuck- you're so pretty."

Clint drew Steve back and off him, a thick glob of saliva dripped onto the floor. Steve gasped for air for only a moment before dick was forced down his throat again. Clint held him there. Steve shuttered from the lack of oxygen and gagged, making strained muffled noises in his throat. Clint still held him there. Steve gagged harder and strained to breathe. 

Steve could hear groans of pleasure from both Clint and Tony. “What a cock slut,” he heard Tony say in a shaky breathless voice. Through the growing need to breathe from dick in his throat the soldier was so close to spilling over the edge. 

He was being watched, choking on cock and he was getting off on it.

Clint slowly drew him off, enjoying the drag of Steve’s tongue along the underside of his length. Once Clint popped himself out of Steve’s mouth the soldier gasped for air. Thick strands of saliva coated Clint’s dick and ran down Steve’s chin. Before Steve could compose himself Clint shoved back inside and brutally fucked Steve’s throat. 

“Gonna cum, Steve,” Clint barely finished the sentence before he shoved his cock as far down as it could go and shot his hot load inside. Steve’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy and came, gurgling and gagging around Clint’s throbbing cock.

Once Clint forced every last drop of cum into the soldier he finally drew him off. Clint grinned as he looked down at his handiwork. 

Steve’s face was pink from the lack of oxygen. As he gasped for air his tongue still stuck out, asking for more. Drool dripped down his chin and down his front and his pink lips glistened with saliva. His own cum slid down his pecs and abs from his orgasm and his cock dripped, easily able to cum again any second. His eyes were still gazing up at Clint and the phone, obediently waiting for instructions. 

He looked perfect.

“You’re beautiful,” Clint murmured.

“What a good cock hungry slut you are,” Tony’s voice was shaky, obviously from an orgasm. “See Clint what did I tell you? Steve is the best cum dump.” The praise made Steve smile and cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a beta!! Thank you dark-days-dark-nights-xx for giving me advice and being awesome! :> You were a great help and your encouragement was so nice to have. Thanks bunches!! <3
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I wish I was more consistent with my writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is fucked awake.

Steve stirred as he laid in bed in a deep sleep, a familiar feeling ran through him. It was a slow burn, sending sweet waves of pleasure steadily through his entire body. In his dream he was hard and dripping while being fucked in the ass. As he slept, Steve quietly groaned and gripped the sheets. He moved unconsciously, mimicking the actions from his dream. “Ahhhh-“ Steve groaned loudly as he came from his dream, spilling cum onto the bed. This was the best, most realistic wet dream he has ever had. It almost was as if… 

Steve groaned as his eyes slightly opened. Confusion filled his brain, as he was in that state of not knowing if he was still dreaming. Only half awake, Steve was becoming aware of a very familiar feeling of pleasure. He could feel his welcoming hole being rocked into, steady and precise, his prostate being hit again and again. “Ahhh…” the soldier groaned, finally realizing he was being fucked awake. 

“Damn, Steve. You must have worked out and fucked enough to put yourself into a coma to only wake up now.”

“Mmm… Tony?” Steve asked slowly, his words slurred in his half asleep, groggy state. “W- what are you…?” his mouth fell open as he moaned, the haze of sleep making him more aware of his bodies’ heightened state. “I’m fucking you awake, using you how you wanted…” Tony said, in a dominating tone. “You did say you were mine whenever I needed a hole and not to ask permission,” Tony’s voice lowered into a growl as he buried himself all the way inside, grinding into the tight heat. “You wanted this.”

Steve shivered and pathetically groaned, still not pulled from the deep haze of sleep. “Yes-“ he mumbled. His body moved on it’s own, his needy ass sluggishly thrusting back into Tony’s hips. It was slow and steady, as Steve was eased out of sleep. The haze of sleep, drifting out of full consciousness from exhaustion made the feeling of sex so dreamlike and otherworldly. Tony’s cock fucked Steve deep and deliberate, giving the soldier that blissful feeling of submission he needed.

“How does it feel to be awoken by hot throbbing cock?” Tony grinned devilishly. “You like being filled 24/7 don’t you, Rogers?” Steve mindlessly nodded his head in confirmation, his eyes still half open and unfocused. “Thank you for using me…” Steve slurred as he was finally coming around, his mind focusing a little more on what was happening. Tony chuckled and snapped his hips a little faster. “No need to thank me, it’s my pleasure to fulfill your lewd fantasies.” 

Tony took Steve’s dripping cock into his hand. “Being woken up like this, not even knowing when you’ll be used- You want to be bent over and fucked without question, right Rogers?” Tony thrust faster, unable to keep up the slow pace any longer. 

Steve moaned, fully awake, imagining being used like that. Minding his own business in the kitchen and Tony, without warning, bends him over the counter and fucks his brains out. Maybe Steve would walk around in skimpy outfits, or even naked for easy access… 

Tony bucked into Steve harder and jacked him off with fast strokes as he continued, tearing Steve from his thoughts, his voice low. “Use you even when you passed out from exhaustion, because you’re nothing but a cum dump.”

Steve spasmed and came, smiling as he felt Tony fill him up moments later. “You sick kinky slut,” Tony breathed as he draped himself on top of Steve’s broad back, his softening cock still inside that amazing heat. “You have some insane fetishes.”

“Thank you for fulfilling one of them…” Steve mumbled as he slowly rolled over onto his back, squishing into the thick cum that covered the sheets. He pulled Tony to his chest and gave him a nice sloppy kiss. “Best way to wake up,” he grinned as their lips slipped apart. Tony smiled. “I’ll do it more often, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this update has been a LONG time coming!! I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated. A lot of stuff has been going on and I just didn't have time or the drive to sit and write anything. But now I'm back and ready to write more for you all!! I'm just getting back into the groove of writing, so forgive me that this chapter is pretty short. I'm determined to get back into writing semi-regularly again. Thank you so much for reading!!! :>


End file.
